


Way Back Into Love

by 16tinytommo



Category: One Direction
Genre: Famous Harry, Famous Zayn, M/M, Manager Liam, Manager Niall, Music and Lyrics AU, Songwriter Louis, niall has a minor part, non famous louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16tinytommo/pseuds/16tinytommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hasn't had a hit in years but when super star Zayn Malik asks Harry to write a love song for his new album Harry has a new found hope that this is his chance to make his comeback. The only catch is Harry hasn't written a good song in years and doesn't know where to start until the cute boy who waters his plants comes into his life and changes everything. </p>
<p>(based on the movie Music and Lyrics)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way Back Into Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is new so idk how this is gonna turn out... so yeah definitely tell me if you liked it or wanna read more :))

"So what i'm hearing is i'm a has been" 

Liam glances up from his papers. 

"No, you just have to start putting your self out in the industry again Harry. Look i know how disappointing it was to see your Solo album tank on the charts but, you have to brush yourself off and get back out there." 

"That's just the thing Liam everyone's already forgotten about me. I am no longer relevant anymore. I'm done. I might as well start looking for jobs down at the corner shop" 

Harry sits down at his piano fiddling with the keys when he feels a hand rest on his shoulder. He takes a deep breath and turns around to see Liams look of sympathy. He remembers when Liam shyly asked him to manage him at 18 and how so much has changed since then. He's always been there for Liam and Liam always picks Harry up off the ground. Liam and Harry have been through hell and back together. 

"listen Harry i wasn't going to mention this until it was a for sure deal but, you ever heard of Zayn Malik?" 

"course, who hasn't he's everywhere i turn on billboards, radio, tv, magazines."

"Well, he's familiar with your work or i guess is a fan of your music and well his manager talked to me-your manager and he told me how Zayn just got out of this messy relationship and how he wants a song to express how he's feeling and well anyways Zayn Malik might choose you to write him a love song for his next album."

Harry can feel the smile on his face. Zayn Malik wants him. Harry Styles. to write him a song. 

"It's not 100% yet though so don't get your hopes up. I mean we have a pretty good shot actually maybe a really good shot but, we have to set up a meeting with him first and from there he's gonna choose who he wants writing the song." 

"I'm... Liam thats...wow...umm" 

"It's okay i know i'm the best manager around no need to thank me you dick" 

They exchange a warm hug patting each other on the backs. And for the first time in a while Harry generally feels like he used to like he was back on top of the world. like he never left in the first place. 

****

Two days after Liam shared the possible news of a spot on Zayn's album. Liam and Harry have a meeting with Zayn and his team today and Harry is buzzing about it. 

"I'm telling you Liam. I can feel it man this is it. This is my way back into the spotlight. It'll be like i never left. God i love this feeling." Harry says as he climbs the stairs to Zayns studio.

Once they open the door. They are immediately shushed and put to the side as Zayn is finishing up vocals for a new song he's recording. Harry starts to feel the nerves start in and starts wringing his hands. a bad habit he developed in grade school before he had to present in class and it kind of stuck. 

Zayn's manager comes up to Harry and Liam and starts introducing himself. 

"Nice to meet you liam. We talked on the phone, Niall Horan"

Niall seems like a nice enough guy he extends a hand to Liam which Liam shakes. 

"So the Harry Styles in the flesh." 

"Pleasure to meet you" 

"Zayn looks like he's done with his session so what do you say let's go on in there and get you guys acquainted" 

Niall leads the way into the recording booth and all Harry can think about is how this is his come back. 

This is his last shot.

"Mate i'm a big fan of your work. This is kinda surreal right now. I can't believe you're in my studio." 

Zayn embraces Harry in a tight hug and Harry feels his nerves go through the roof.

"No no the pleasures all mine. You're a great artist. I'm flattered you are even considering me for your love song there are so many great artists out there and wow just thank you even for considering me." Harry spews 

Zayn gives a small smile

"Well I mean i was a huge fan of your band of course you didn't like white eskimo but, your some of your solo stuff just really spoke to me. Helped me through a lot and i owe it to you i guess which is why I definitely want you to write this love song. Your songs speak to people and that's what i'm looking for. You got the job Harry styles" 

"Wow... Thank you so much this is such an honor I-" 

"We need the song next friday. So that gives me enough time to record it and get it on my album." 

Harry's smile drops 

"N-next friday? That's umm... a bit short notice." 

"Well thats okay if you can't do it we have other song writers already working on it if you mess up." 

"No, No that's fine i will have it by you by next friday." 

"Great, I look forward to working for you Harry" 

All that's going through Harry's head is shit. He has till next friday to write a song. eleven days. 

and then it hits Harry

"How am i gonna write a chart topping single in eleven days when I haven't written a Song in a year let alone a hit song"


End file.
